That Time of the Month
by negotiate
Summary: Tifa is angry at Cloud. And this time, he has no idea why. Set two weeks after end of ACC. R&R?


Tifa was angry with him.

Why, Cloud didn't know. All he knew was that Tifa was very- keyword being 'very'- angry with him. She had been uncharacteristically cranky today. Thinking back on it, Cloud realised that she had already started looking pissed since yesterday.. She'd snapped at him for the smallest of things.

Perhaps this was finally it. Tifa had gotten tired of Cloud. Maybe she'd finally gotten tired of waiting for him. Cloud had to admit it- if he was her, he would be mad at himself, too. Even after the entire Geostigma incident, Cloud hadn't gotten the nerve to ask Tifa out yet. And it had been two weeks since he moved back to live with the family. Maybe Tifa was waiting for him to make the move. She'd told him that words weren't the only way to show someone how he felt, and Cloud had indeed been trying to show his feelings for her through his actions, but maybe he was doing it wrong, or..

Or she'd already fallen in love someone else.

He wouldn't be surprised. For all the things he had done, Cloud Strife, two times saviour of the planet, had let Tifa down too many times to deserve her.

A sudden light smack on his head jolted him out of his thoughts. "Cloud.."

".. Tifa?"

"You.. Honestly, Cloud! You really need to start being more considerate. It's the busiest time for the bar now, and here you are, sitting here, staring into space! Since you're done mapping out your routes for tomorrow, why not keep the maps neatly in your office, then come down to help me clean up the tables and the dishes! Really, Cloud! I'm glad you're back and all, but be more helpful for a change sometimes!"

Cloud could only gape in open-mouthed wonder at Tifa, as did the rest of the customers in the bar. Tifa had never, never, ever, snapped at Cloud that badly before! Not even when he had left!

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on Cloud.. I really need some help here." The last line she said before moving off had Cloud inwardly sighing in relief. Maybe she was just stressed out after all.. Nothing was wrong, right?

Marlene and Denzel apparently had an entirely different take on the matter. "Cloud," Marlene whispered softly into his ear. "I think you should go talk to Tifa." At Marlene's suggestion, Denzel nodded, his face showing signs of fear. Okay, so that was that. Cloud had no choice but to confront Tifa. He nodded reassuringly at the kids.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll ask her."

That night, after tucking the kids into bed and reassuring them once again that he would talk to Tifa and resolve the matter, Cloud headed downstairs to find her wiping the tables. He approached her, heart pounding like never before- he'd taken down so many monsters and even _Sephiroth _without even as much as a speck of fear (okay, maybe a little for Sephiroth..), but when it came to Tifa.. It was an entirely different story.

".. Tifa. I, uh.. I think we need to talk."

She whirled to face him almost immediately, her normally warm and inviting eyes now cold and annoyed.

"About what, Cloud?"

Cloud looked down at at his feet. How was he supposed to bring this up? He looked up at Tifa again, and saw that this time, Tifa's eyes had softened considerably, and it resembled her usual gaze more.

"Well.. I'm sorry for snapping at you today, Cloud. It was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done that. It's just.."

Tifa trailed off, her face uncertain. And was that a slight flush Cloud noticed on her face?

"Just what?" Cloud asked, his normally stoic face unable to hide his curiosity.

Cloud had been right. Tifa was blushing! But, if anything, the slight flush had now deepened into a full blush, and Tifa's cheeks were a blazing red.

Not that he was complaining. It was rare to see her so flustered. But.. Why was she flustered?

"It's my, well.." Tifa trailed off again, still looking uncertain. "It's my.. Time of the month, if you get what I mean.." She finished, in a half-whisper.

Oh. So that was it. That was what had made her cranky and so flustered by just talking about it. _Same old Tifa, always so stubborn_, thought Cloud. _It wasn't much, anyway. After all, wasn't it just.._

"You mean, you have a fever? Tifa, you should have just said so. I'd have helped you to close the bar so you could rest.."

Well, he had definitely said something wrong this time round. The warmth in Tifa's eyes went out, and her cheeks blazed even more impossibly red. But she did have a fever, didn't she? So what had he done wrong?

".. Forget it, Cloud! I'm going to bed!" Tifa huffed angrily and shot Cloud a dirty look before hurrying up the stairs, effectively leaving Cloud all alone in the dark bar.

".. What!"

* * *

A little short, I know, but yeaah.. hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me what you think! I was thinking if I should make a sorta-kinda sequel to this where Cloud asks the AVALANCHE gang about the 'time of the month', but I'm not sure if this is base enough to write that, so.. In any case, any suggestions at all would be great!


End file.
